Love Like Woe
by verecundus
Summary: Harry will be there for Hermione during the worst time of her life. Harry/Hermione, a little bit of Neville/Luna.
1. Library Loving

It has been ages since I last wrote something for FanFiction and this is also my first Harry Potter fic. So please be gentle :D

* * *

"You may leave." Professor Snape said as the bell sounded, narrowing his eyes in disappointment. Harry packed away all his things into his school bag and followed Hermione and Ron out of the classroom.

"Professor Snape didn't seem too happy to let us leave." Hermione observed.

"Yeah, it was like he wanted to torture us for a bit longer." Ron agreed, opening a Chocolate Frog packet and stuffing it in his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry laughed.

"Well, we've got a few hours before dinner, what do you guys want to do?" Harry asked, hitching his bag strap up.

"I'm going to the library to get started on my Arithmancy essay and do some other things. I might be back before dinner, but if not, I'll meet you in the Great Hall." Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, will you ever be able to go a day without going to the library?" He asked mockingly.

Hermione scowled. "Will you ever be able to stop stuffing your face with those stupid lollies?" She asked shrilly.

Harry's eyes widened and Ron's ears turned red. Harry knew better than to laugh, although he couldn't help but admire Hermione for standing up to Ron. Ron muttered under his breath and Hermione stalked off, obviously in a bad mood.

"What's _her _problem?" Ron said angrily.

Harry simply shrugged and the two boys headed up to Gryffindor Tower. They were greeted by Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom on the way there. They were holding hands and waved merrily at Harry and Ron. Ron frowned at them and Harry gave them an apologetic shrug. They finally reached Gryffindor Tower. Once inside, Harry sat down on an armchair and Ron took the couch.

"I mean, really, must she run off to the library every five seconds! It's no wonder she's so snappy all the time. Maybe if she socialized with some girls, she wouldn't go off at us." Ron said grudgingly.

Harry doodled on a piece of parchment. "I dunno, Hermione's not really the girly type, is she?" He asked, sketching out a Golden Snitch.

Ron shrugged. "Still! She could hang out with Lavender and Parvati or even Ginny."

Harry looked up at Ron; his stomach had done a funny little turn when he'd heard Ginny's name. "Are you saying you'd rather not be friends with her?"

Ron shrugged. "She's just so angry lately. She's mad, that one."

Harry stood up. "I'm gonna put my stuff away and then go for a walk. I've got to think about some things."

Ron looked up at him strangely, but shrugged. "Alright, mate. See you later, then."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, see you later." He said absent-mindedly. He hurried up to the Sixth Year boys dormitory, ditched his bag and ran out of Gryffindor tower.

_Why did I reacte to Ron saying Ginny's name? I know I like Hermione but do I like Ginny too? _Harry thought.

Before he could acknowledge it, he realized that his feet had lead him to the library. He entered and walked around in search of Hermione. He turned a corner and peered down an aisle and found what he was looking for.

Hermione was sitting on the ground with a book open in her lap, furiously wiping tears from her face. "Hermione?" Harry called out gently.

Hermione looked up instantly and shock appeared on her face. "Oh... Hello, Harry. Um, w-what are you doing here?" She asked, attacking her face with a tissue in an attempt to get rid of the tears.

"Never you mind. What's the matter?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"Oh Harry!" She wailed, throwing her arms around him. Harry hugged her back, his heart beating wildly. "I-it's Ron! He's... so.. h-h-horrid to me!" Fresh tears fell from Hermione's eyes. It pained Harry to see her so upset.

"Shhh," Harry hushed her. "It's alright, Hermione. It's okay." He said soothingly, stroking her hair affectionately.

Hermione sobbed for what seemed like a long time to Harry. Her face was buried in the nook of his shoulder but Harry liked how she fit perfectly. Hermione sat up and examined Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, Harry.. I'm so sorry, but I've ruined your school jersey!" She said, wiping the last of the tears away.

Harry shrugged. "No worries. Look, I know Ron is a bit of a git sometimes, but he means well, I think."

Hermione snorted, folding her arms fiercely. "_Sometimes?_ Try _most_ of the time! He thinks it's funny to pick on me, but all it does is make things worse!" She burst into tears yet again.

Harry immediately pulled her onto his lap and rocked her gently. "Has something else happened, Hermione?" Hermione nodded hesitantly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Alright."

Hermione put her arms around Harry and nuzzled into his neck. "Thank you, Harry." She looked up at him and Harry felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her right on the lips. He lowered his face lower and stared deep into Hermione's eyes. She giggled. "Harry, are you about to-"

Harry pressed his lips to Hermione and closed his eyes. Hermione promptly closed her eyes. Harry opened her lips with his tongue and explored her mouth. Hermione moaned softly. After they kissed some more, they broke apart. Hermione blushed softly and Harry stroked her cheek. "Alright now?" He asked. Hermione nodded, a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed that! I'll get started on the next chapter soon. Please review!


	2. Heavy Night

It was pointed out to me that I had not made it clear when this was set. This is set in Sixth Year. Um, yeah. I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

"Good," said Harry. "I suppose it's nearly time for dinner, so we should go."

Hermione nodded in agreement and the pair stood up. She slipped her hand into Harry's and he grinned.

"So.. We're something?"

Hermione nodded again. The two left the library and made their way to the Great Hall. They remained silent the whole time, enjoying each other's presence. Before they turned the corner that lead to the Great Hall, Hermione gasped.

"What?" asked Harry.

"What are we going to tell Ron?"

Harry's heart began to beat faster. "Er.." He started.

"Harry!"

Hermione immediately dropped Harry's hand and they turned around to see Ron approaching them. His ears turned red at the sight of Hermione.

"Uh.. Hermione, I'm real sorry, you know." He said, staring awkwardly at his feet.

Hermione cleared her throat nervously and looked between the two boys. "Right," She said with a nod of her head. "Well, thanks, Ron. Harry and I have something to tell you." Ron raised his eyebrows and glanced at Harry. Harry looked away. "Harry and I are together now. And I don't know about Harry, but I feel like this could potentially ruin our trio. But I think that as long as we're all honest with each other, we'll be fine. Harry and I will keep the snogging and such to a minimum and I'll still be able to hang around with you alone. Right, Harry?"

Harry looked up and nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Ron laughed. "Don't worry about me, guys! Honestly, I think this is brilliant."

Hermione gave him a look of surprise. "Really?"

Ron nodded and she beamed. "Well, that's great! And to think, I was so nervous! Anyway, shall we go inside now?"

The two boys nodded and Hermione interlaced her fingers with Harry again and then gave Ron an affectionate nudge. Hermione sat down across from Neville, Harry sat next to her and Ron sat next to Neville.

"Hi guys," said Neville. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and waved happily at Luna.

"Hey Neville." Harry greeted.

Everyone dug into their food and happily chatted away. Hermione and Harry held hands under the table the whole time. After they finished dinner, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm so glad it's Friday," Ron said with a yawn.

Upon entering, Neville tripped and fell to the floor with a dull thud. Hermione gasped.

"Are you alright, Neville?" She asked, immediately releasing Harry's hand to grab Neville's. She pulled him up off the ground and Neville nodded.

"Yeah, I just tripped on something back there. It was quite large, I think."

They all turned around to see Crookshanks lying in the middle of the dim and narrow corridor. "Oh, it was just Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed, snapping her fingers in an attempt to call him over.

A look of confusement crossed her face when he didn't respond. Ron made his way to Crookshanks and upon placing a hand on Crookshanks' body, gasped in terror.

"He's... dead." said Ron.

Hermione gasped and immediately burst into tears. "W-what?"

Harry pulled Hermione into a tight embrace and rubbed her back soothingly. Neville shook his head in disbelief and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I don't think it was me, he was like that when I tripped."

Hermione nodded. "I kn-know, Neville. No worries."She managed to say before gasping for breath from the heaviness of her sobs.

Harry continued to rub her back. "It's alright, Mione, deep breaths."

Hermione nodded, trying her hardest to remain calm. But how could she? How could she stay calm when her cat had just been found dead? Crookshanks had been there through nearly everything. He had helped Hermione all throughout Fifth Year, when the horrible Delores Umbridge had taken over Hogwarts and was great company when she had stressed immensely over the O.W.L' had been a great source of comfort when Harry and Ron were fighting in Fourth Year, as she had refused to take sides and participate in their silly fight. Crookshanks had saved her life in Third Year and was the first to see what, or rather who, Scabbers really was. He had been there through it all and it hurt Hermione to think that his time was over. What worried her the most, though, was how Crookshanks had died. Had it occurred naturally? Or had someone accidentally performed some sort of Hex or Curse on him? Or had it been planned? Had someone purposely and intentionally killed Crookshanks? Hermione shuddered at the thought.

Without even realizing it herself, she'd been moved to one of the couches by the fire and was sitting between Harry and Ron. Harry was holding her hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. Ron had his arm around Hermione as she stared into the fire.

"Who did it?" She whispered.

Ron shrugged. "We don't know," Harry replied quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Mione." Ron added. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, boys," Hermione replied. "I think I'll go up to bed now."

The two boys nodded understandingly as Hermione stood. Harry stood up too and gave her a quick but caring kiss and then gave her a hug.

"Sleep tight." He whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded, grateful to have such an understanding boyfriend _and_ best friend.

Ron stood too and gave her a quick hug. She dashed up to the Sixth Year girls domitory and the boys sat back down on the couch.

Ron sighed heavily. "Wow." He said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah... Wow. What do we do about his body?"

Ron shrugged. "Beats me, mate. Maybe we ought to tell Professor McGonagall. She'd know what to do, right?"

Harry nodded again. "Yeah," He turned around and scanned the room, looking for someone who would gladly do it.

"Hey, Seamus!" He called out. Seamus Finnigan looked up from his parchment and looked at Harry.

"Yeah, Harry?" He asked.

"Could you go and tell Professor McGonagall that Crookshanks has died?"

Seamus nodded and left immediately. Ron sighed.

"I feel like a right git, after what I said to Hermione. And now this has happened. I shouldn't've said anything."

Harry shrugged. "Don't worry, mate, I think she's forgotten all about it. I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier, but I found her crying in the library. That's where I went before dinner. And then I was comforting her and I asked her if something had happened and she said yes. I mean, she was crying a lot more than I'd have expected her to, because you really didn't say anything that bad. Anyway, she didn't want to tell me what else had happened, so I left it at that but I'm starting to think that it might be somehow linked to Crookshanks' death."

Ron nodded. "So that's how you two..." He trailed off. Harry nodded.

"Potter, Weasley, I must ask you," Professor McGonagall said as she entered the common room. "What has happened here tonight?"

Harry and Ron turned around and then stood to join her. "We dunno, Professor." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall looked surprised but then regained her composure. "Well, what do you mean?"

"I mean that when we came in, Neville tripped over something and we all turned around and saw that Crookshanks was lying there, dead. Neville reckons he didn't do it; that Crookshanks was already dead."

Ron cleared his throat. "Oh, and I checked to see if he was dead or not and he was quite cold, so I think that means he'd been dead for a while."

Professor McGonagall nodded gravely. "Yes, I do suppose you are right, Mr Weasley. Well, I hope you understand that there is nothing I can do about this. The death of Crookshanks is very tragic and I imagine Hermione is in quite a state. But I cannot identify how or who killed him. I'll have Madame Pomfrey or perhaps Professor Grubbly-Plank examine him and we shall see the cause of death. But for now, I advise you boys to stay out of it. I know you have a tendency to go looking for trouble, but this could potentially be very dangerous. Of course, it could very well be innocent. It could have been the result of an accident, but until we know, I want you two to let me handle it. Can I trust you not to do anything stupid?"

Professor McGonagall gave Harry and Ron a stern look and they nodded.

"Yes, Professor." They both said.

With one last nod, Professor McGonagall was gone and the two sighed.

"Well, I think it's time for me to hit the sack. Tonight has been pretty... _heavy._" Ron said, stretching his arms above him.

"Yeah, me too." Harry agreed, looking back at the spot where Crookshanks had been lying.

* * *

I know, I know! I didn't want to kill Crookshanks, but it made sense to. Please review :D


	3. Meet Me Under the Beech Tree

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the blinding light streamed in through her window. Her eyes scanned the room and she realized that she was the only person occupying the room. She stretched her arms above her as she sat up and checked the small analog clock that sat on her bedside table. Hermione gasped. It was twenty past eleven! Hermione was usually awake by seven or eight. She climbed out of bed and slipped on a dressing gown and her favourite pair of bunny slippers and padded out the door, down into the common room.

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were playing wizard chess by an open window and Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were giggling over the latest issue of _Witch Weekly__. _

"Hermione!" Lavender called out. Hermione turned to face her.

"You sure slept in." She said, bursting into a fit of giggles again.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know, Lavender. Do you know where Harry and Ron are?"

Parvati and Lavender shook their heads and turned their attention back to _Witch Weekly__. _Hermione sighed and dashed back up to the Sixth Year girls domitory to get dressed. After putting on a pair of jeans and a cardigan, she left Gryffindor Tower, in the search of her best friends. She waved hello at Nearly Headless Nick as she passed him and greeted Neville and Luna on their way to the Great Hall.

"Hello Hermione!" Luna said pleasantly, in her usual dreamy voice.

"Hi Luna, Hi Neville. Have you seen Harry and Ron anywhere?" She asked.

Neville and Luna shook their heads apologetically and Hermione went on her way.

She decided to try the beech tree by the lake where they often went to study or just to hang out. As soon as she got close enough to see it, she saw two figures sitting under the tree's large branches. Hermione instantly recognized Harry's jet black hair and Ron's bright orange hair.

"Harry, Ron!" She called out. They turned and Harry's face lit up, smiling shamelessly.

Hermione ran down to them and jumped into Harry's arms. He hugged her tightly while Ron stood there awkwardly. He cleared his throat and Hermione and Harry let go of each other.

"Sorry, Ron.." Hermione said, blushing softly.

Ron shrugged. "S'okay."

The trio sat back down, with Harry in the middle. He put his arm around Hermione and they all stared out at the lake.

"We would have woken you, but the charm put on the girls domitory stopped up. And Ron didn't want to ask Lavender to go up for us, so we just thought you'd know to come here. Are you alright, Hermione?" He asked, pulling her hair out of her face.

She nodded sadly. "Yes, I'm fine. I just.. I can't understand why someone would do such a thing to Crookshanks."

Hermione struggled to hold back tears and turned away from Harry. He put both arms around her now and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry. It's okay to cry," He said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Mione, we're your best friends. You can cry in front of us if you want."

Hermione turned back around and nodded, a few tears slipping from her large, chocolate eyes. Harry clasped her tighter, pulled her into his lap and rocked her, as he had done the previous night.

"Uh, I think I'll leave you guys to it. I'll go hang with Neville for a while. Er... see you at lunch, yeah?" said Ron, standing awkwardly, trying not to look for too long at the sight before him. It was just too weird, seeing his two best friends being this... _affectionate. _

Harry looked up at Ron and smiled apologetically. "Alright. See you, Ron."

Ron nodded and climbed up the small hill that lead back to the castle.

"He felt too weird, didn't he?" Hermione asked, her breath tickling Harry's neck.

"Yeah. But he'll get used to it, we just need to give him some time. I mean, we did sort of spring it on him."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, we did. But I've always liked you, Harry."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?" He said flirtaciously.

Hermione simply nodded, her lips breaking into a smile.

"Well, I liked you ever since Second Year, when you were Petrified. I was so afraid that you would die or would be stuck like that forever. It really made me realize my true feelings for you." Harry admitted, turning slightly red.

Hermione's face softened and she gave Harry a kiss on the lips.

"You're too kind." She whispered, settling her head back onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry checked his watch and saw that it read ten to twelve. "It's nearly time for lunch. We should leave now," He said, slowly letting go of Hermione.

She nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

She climbed off Harry and stood up. Harry stood too, and they left, fingers interlaced within each others.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione was rummaging through the library, trying to look for a book that would spark her interest. Lately, she had been finding books that seemed interesting but only captured her attention for a chapter or two.

She craned her neck to look up at one of the higher shelves, when two strong but skinny arms wrapped around her waist.

"Harry!" She shrieked, laughing.

Harry kissed her on the cheek and planted his chin on her shoulder. "Whatcha looking for?" He asked.

Hermione sighed. "I'm trying to find a book that won't bore me to tears before the third chapter. The books I've been reading lately aren't really what I'm looking for."

Harry considered this for a minute. "Maybe it's not the books." He said, looking away.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Harry released her from their embrace and took her hand instead. "Maybe the grief has finally become too much. I think you're having trouble concentrating because of Crookshanks and I know you miss him," said Harry, taking Hermione's other hand. "Come on, let's leave this place. We'll go somewhere and we can talk, alright?"

Hermione nodded. Harry lead her up to the seventh floor. "The Room of Requirement?" Hermione gasped.

Harry nodded. "Yup. I think we need it right now, don't you?" He walked past it three times, thinking very hard.

_I need a place where Hermione and I can talk. _

After the third pace, a small oak door appeared. Harry gave her a grin and they entered the room.

The room was quite large and was decorated very tastefully. The walls were a dark purpley colour and the creamy carpet was fluffy. A large window was in plain sight and showed a beautiful view of the Black Lake. Facing the window was a large, comfy couch, decorated with various cushions.

"Shall we?" Harry asked, giving her a flirtacious wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing. She took a seat on the couch. Harry sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and then pulled her closer to his body.

"Hello," He said, grinning stupidly.

Hermione laughed. "You're an idiot." She whispered.

Harry brushed her nose with his, still grinning. "Mione?"

She was staring outside the window, taking in the stunning view. "Mm?" She murmured, still transfixed. How had she never noticed Hogwarts' breathtaking beauty?

"I love you." whispered Harry.

Hermione's concentration broke and she turned to look at Harry. "Wh-what?" She stuttered, obviously caught off guard. Her heart was pounding.

Harry was still grinning. "I said I love you."

She nodded, now smiling. "I thought that's what you said. I love you too, Harry."

Harry slid down the couch so that he was lying on his back and pulled Hermione down with him. She leant her head on his chest and they lay there for what seemed a lifetime.

"Do you want to talk about Crookshanks now?" Harry whispered, playing with a curly strand of hair.

"No, thank you. I just want to be with you, right now." Harry let out a small chuckle and stroked her hair.

Eventually, the pair fell asleep, happily embracing.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! I know I haven't really revealed much about the Crookshanks thing, but in due course, you will find out :D Review please.


	4. Mione Pie

Oh I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I lost my motivation and my rhythm and everything and I really did think this story was going nowhere. I think I managed to turn it around, but I'm still not as satisfied as I think I could be. Oh well, hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

It had been a rather easy few weeks at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and and Harry were very happy with each other. Neville and Luna had, unfortunately, broken up and Neville was now with Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff. They were a great couple together, as they had a lot in common, like their talent for Herbology.

"How's Luna taking it?" Hermione had asked, once she'd heard the news.

Ron shrugged. "Nobody knows where she is. I reckon she's out in the Forbidden Forest, crying her eyes out, no doubt." He said sadly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Not all girls cry over everything, Ronald!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't think she would be crying. Luna's stronger than that." Said Harry, giving Hermione's hand a subtle squeeze.

Ron nodded, appearing to be deep in thought. Harry smiled smugly."Ron.. You – you don't _like_ Luna, do you?"

Ron looked at Harry bewilderedly. "What? No!" He said.

Hermione shook her head, laughing. Harry nodded, but he noticed Ron's ears go a deep scarlet.

* * *

After Divination, Ron and Harry walked casually down the long, spiralling stairs that lead from Professor Trelawney's room. "Wanna hang in the Common Room before dinner?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "I.. uh.. I have somewhere to be, actually. But I'll meet you and Hermione in the Great Hall for dinner, alright?"

Harry gave Ron a puzzled look and Ron simply shrugged.

"I'll tell you about it later. Bye!" Ron sped up his pace, bouncing down the steps at a frightening pace.

Harry sighed and carried on walking. His favourite girl was waiting in Gryffindor Tower for him and he didn't want to be late for her.

"Balderdash," said Harry as he reached the Fat Lady portrait.

"In you go!" She exclaimed cheerily.

Harry rolled his eyes but stepped over the threshold and scanned the room. Fred and George Weasley were huddled in a corner, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were giggling by the bookshelf and Colin and Dennis Creevey were playing Wizards Chess by the window. And there was Hermione, sitting on the couch by the fire, reading a book. She looked so cute when she was reading.

"Hey Mione." Harry said as he took a seat next to her.

Hermione looked up from her book and looked straight into his green eyes. "Hi Harry."

She gave him a kiss on the lips and Harry put his hand on her knee, stroking it affectionately with his thumb.

As they broke apart, Hermione smiled. "I love you so much, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I love you too, Mione. You're my everything." They kissed again and Hermione continued to read.

Harry pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck lightly at she read, reciting passages aloud that she thought Harry would like. This went on for about half an hour, until Hermione shut the book.

"We ought to go to dinner now." Hermione announced.

Harry sighed. "I just want to stay here with you forever."

She laughed. "I know, Harry, so do I. But we need to eat. Come on!" She said, pushing herself off Harry's lap.

Hermione stood and gave Harry a pleading look. "Come on, Harry. I don't want to go to dinner without you."

He rolled his eyes jokingly and stood, taking her hand. "Fine. But the first you're going when we get back from dinner is my lap!"

Just as they were about to leave through the portrait hole, it opened and Ron came storming into the Common Room.

"_I GO OUT WITH LUNA LOVEGOOD!_" He bellowed.

Hermione gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Harry broke into a grin.

"Ron, you sly git! That's where you went after Divination!"

Ron grinned back. "Yup! I went out to the Black Lake and I saw her sitting down by the rocks, looking for something. So I went and joined her and we talked. And then she told me that the only reason she and Neville broke up was because they both liked other people. And Neville's was Hannah and Luna liked me! So then I told her that I like her too, because I do, and yeah." He explained, smiling stupidly.

"Oh Ron, I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around Ron.

"Thanks Hermione."

Harry gave Ron a swift hug after Hermione had let go and he slapped him on the back a couple of times. "Good going, mate."

Ron smiled and the trio left Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Hermione held hands and Ron was talking animatedly to Seamus and Dean, who had joined them soon after Harry, Ron and Hermione had left Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm so happy to see him this happy." Hermione whispered to Harry.

He nodded. "Same. Now we'll be a group of two couples."

Hermione smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. The group of five entered the Great Hall. A few heads turned to see who had just come in, but most were too engrossed in their food or their company.

"I wonder how Neville's going to take it," Hermione wondered aloud.

"He'll be fine, now that he's snogging Hannah Abbott nearly every hour."

Hermione giggled and gave Harry a light punch. "Don't be so rude, Harry!"

He laughed. "Hey, everyone knows! All they ever do is sit around and snog each other. It's quite disgusting, actually, seeing them work in Herbology together. They fawn over the plants as if they're their children or something."

Hermione laughed as they sat down at the table. "Don't be like that, Harry, I know you're only jealous just because I won't kiss you in public." She said cheekily.

Harry grinned at her. "Not if I can help it."

He twisted Hermione around so that she was facing him and planted a huge kiss on her. A few of the people at the Gryffindor table cheered, laughing happily. Harry turned back to his dinner, Hermione fuming.

"Harry!" She hissed, her face increasingly growing redder and redder.

Harry pouted and took her hand. "Don't be like that, Mione," He said worriedly. "I'm sorry." He added, nudging her arm with his head affectionately.

Hermione sighed. "I know, don't worry." She said with a laugh. "I still love you, even if you are an idiot sometimes."

Harry grinned cheekily at Hermione.

"I love you too, Mione Pie."

* * *

I hope that was long enough and that it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
